Mafia Business
by Leatherbound-and-Kickin
Summary: Generally work does get in the way of relationships, but how much worse is that when you're running the LA mafia? Matt's tired of always being pushed around by Mello, but will he still forgive him after everything? Who know's what'll happen...


This is my first post on this site. So we'll see how it goes eh? I've never done dirty stuff either, well, I've never let anyone read it... I want to hear good and bad about this, don;t care how rough you are about it either. If it sucks horribly, I want long descriptions about it. So, enjoy!

-Leatherbound~

* * *

><p><span>Mafia Business<span>

"As if I care. Will you just move over?" Mello growled, hand on his hip as he waited. "Mels, it's kinda hard to move all this stuff." Matt replied, occupied with what he was doing on his precious laptop. There was only so much room on the couch, and Matt had wires, hard drives, cameras and all sorts of tech strewn across the expensive satin pillows. All of which was attached to his computer in some way.  
>"Well…I want to sit somewhere besides the floor. Next time you do this think about someone else wanting to use the couch." The blonde retorted, trying to pick up and scoot things over. "Mello," Matt growled "stop, touching! You never use the couch anyway. All you do is shut yourself in the office..." Matt growled, shooing his friend away as he put his tech back where it was.<br>Mello's eyes narrowed. The one time he wanted to not lock himself up alone, and Matt wished he would go away. Could he do nothing right? His timing just sucked he figured. "I only do that because there's nothing else I should or could, be doing." Mello argued. "You sit around playing video games and all that other shit."  
>Matt ignored this comment, continuing to type into the computer. "All this 'shit' Mello, is the 'shit' you wanted me to do for your mafia 'shit'." Matt dropped the conversation right there, not going to speak further no matter what. Mello always had the last word, but Matt didn't care, he wanted to continue doing his 'shit' and have Mello go away.<p>

What he didn't expect was a slap of leather on his cheek.

Matt glared up at Mello, gritting his teeth and refusing to retaliate. "You could've just said that. I would've left you alone." Mello said, letting some of the hurt in his voice show. He was upset at himself mainly. He was the one making Matt work all the time. It was his fault that the two barely interacted other than sex.  
>The mafia wasn't supposed to come first, and he had let it though. He had let it come before anything else. The power, the money…Matt wasn't included in anything much except helping him gain that.<br>Mello turned to go then, a scowl burned onto his features. Of course, Matt had to make it worse and grab his wrist. "I did you little prick." The gamer growled, crawling out from under his tech and standing to face Mello. "Let me go." Mello growled, trying to pry Matt's fingers off his wrist. "Why should I?" the redhead hissed. He was tired of Mello bossing him around. It wasn't fair at all.  
>"Because I can kick your ass, <em>Matty<em>." The blonde snapped, bringing his foot up to Matt's stomach. There were several loud snaps as Matt hit the couch. He still had hold of Mello's wrist, and as he glared up at the blonde, Mello's eyes widened. Oops… "Matt, sorry, I didn't-" He meant to apologize for breaking his tech, but Matt cut him off, his fist connecting with Mello's jaw. The blonde stepped back a little ways, rubbing his jaw, before trying to punch Matt again.  
>The redhead caught his hand and hit him in the stomach, making the blonde double over coughing. Mello glared up at him before tackling him to the floor, trying to get a good vantage point. "Get, off me!" Matt growled, rolling over so that Mello was underneath him. "You shouldn't have touched me, bastard." Mello grunted, freeing his hand to grab a fist of red hair. "Ow! God Mello!" Matt hissed.<p>

After awhile of wrestling on the floor, Mello kicked Matt off and then scrambled to his feet, taking off to hide somewhere until Matt cooled off. He ducked into the bathroom, but didn't get the door closed fast enough. Matt rammed his shoulder into the door and grabbed Mello's vest, yanking him forward.  
>Both of them were panting and sore, and pissed at the other. Mello shoved Matt out the door and to the wall, holding him there for a moment. "Let go of me." Mello growled. Matt didn't comply though, narrowing his eyes. "You broke something important of mine, to hell am I letting you get off free!" Matt wrestled the blonde to the floor again, but didn't expect that Mello would wrap his legs around Matt's waist and bite his shoulder. "What the-? Don't bite me!" The gamer yelled, grabbing Mello's hair.<br>Mello whimpered, trying to dislodge Matt's fingers. He moved to the gamers neck and bit down, waiting for Matt to let him go. The redhead grit his teeth, refusing to do so. "Mello! Stop it..!" Matt growled, his other hand digging into the leather vest Mello had on. The blondes black nails were digging into Matt's back out of pain and rage. He wasn't going to let Matt beat him.  
>"Let me go…." Mello groaned, ceasing his biting to pant for air. "You first." Matt grunted. Neither one of them wanted to give in, Matt probably more so than Mello. He two were fighting for dominance more than the fact that Mello broke something, plus, both of them had wanted to go at each others throat for awhile now. Another thing in here was pride, Mello couldn't stand to be beaten, and he was NOT going to be bested by Matt especially.<p>

Matt decided to break this up, removing his hand from Mello's vest and trailing his hand down the blondes chest. The mafia boss wasn't sure what Matt was doing, but his best bet was to bite him again. Just as his teeth clamped down again, Matt's hand brushed the inside of his thigh before it squeezed between Mello's legs, making him release Matt's neck in a moan.  
>Matt smirked, eyes glinting. "Someone likes the fighting doesn't he?" Matt chuckled, noticing that Mello was already hard. The blonde was a sadist so that didn't surprise Matt too much, Mello seemed livid at the fact that Matt had found out though. Before he could do anything about it, Matt had slipped his legs off and straddled his hips, smirking down at the blonde now beneath him.<br>Mello glared up at the redhead, his fists clenching as Matt held his wrists to the cherry floor. "Fuck you Matt…fuck you." He growled. The gamer smirked slightly leaning down to be only inches from Mello's face. "I think you have that backwards Mels." He retorted smoothly.  
>Mello tried to throw his hips up and get Matt off, but that wasn't easy considering Matt weighed the same as him, it still felt good. Matt smirked in what he thought was victory, "You shouldn't have broken something of mine, and you shouldn't boss me around." Mello could've burned a hole through Matt's head with how intense his gaze was.<p>

"You know what Matt," Mello grunted, twisting his wrist until it hurt, even then he twisted it more. He whimpered as his muscles and bone protested in agony. Just as Mello couldn't take it, Matt slightly loosened his grip, which had to be a bad idea as Mello quickly punched him in the jaw. The redhead staggered, and landed with his back against the wall, lying on his side. "I have every right to boss you around."  
>Mello grabbed a fistful of Matt's hair and pulled him to his feet, switching to grab his shirt after that and shoving him into the wall. "I still don't have to do it." Matt retorted, evenly meeting the mafia boss's eyes. The gamer grabbed Mello's vest and drew his fist back. "And yet you do it anyway." Mello commented, also pulling back a fist. Matt growled and lowered his hand to his hip as if giving in, Mello smirked as Matt pulled out his gun instead of giving in.<br>There was a click and Mello continued to smirk, "You won't shoot me." Mello then tilted his head before correcting himself, "No, you _can't_ shoot me." With a gentleness that was beside him, Mello placed his lips to Matt's, showing clearly who was in charge. Mello snaked his arms around Matt's shoulders holding him closer, his hips moving against the gamers.

Matt wanted so badly to stop kissing back, to shoot the gun, or at least to shove Mello backwards into the opposite wall.  
>He was completely transfixed though, unable to do anything. He wanted Mello so much right now, and he loathed him for it.<br>Matt let Mello's tongue into his mouth and the blonde slowly pulled the gun out of his grasp. Smirking slightly as Matt finally gave in and moved his hands down Mello's sides. The blonde chuckled, taking a handful of Matt's fiery hair and tugging back to gain access to the pale beautiful, skin on his throat.  
>Running his tongue across the skin, he coaxed a moan from Matt's lips. "I hate you." The gamer growled. "You only wish you did Matty. I promise that." The blonde replied. Matt knew he was right, but he really was tired of being bossed around. Sure Mello was dominant, but he didn't have to be so cutting, breaking Matt down just to make himself bigger.<p>

Matt unzipped Mello's vest, and as it slid from the lean form Mello bit into the redhead's neck again drawing blood this time. Matt moaned, enjoying the pain and the feeling of Mello's tongue running across the mark. Without pausing a single kiss Mello turned Matt and pushed him backwards into the bedroom, tossing him onto the bed rather roughly.  
>Matt's shirt was quickly on the ground, and then as Mello went for his belt Matt quickly grabbed the discarded tool and rolled Mello over, tying his wrists to the bed before Mello could figure out what was happening. "You did not just- Mail Jeevas! Fucking untie me!" Mello growled, kicking out at the gamer.<br>The redhead frowned, climbing off the bed with every intention to leave Mello there. "Do it yourself, bitch." He sneered, walking out of the room. Mello was completely ticked as you can imagine. "Get your fucking ass back here Matt! Matt!" He screeched. Mello tugged at the belt to no avail and after a few more muttered curses at Matt he groaned, his anger melting away.

What had he done to make Matt _this _upset? Sure he may have been bossing him around, but it wasn't hurting just Matt. Mello missed when he would lay his head on Matt's lap while the gamer played on the PS3. He missed sharing coffee-flavored kisses. Surely Matt knew this…  
>No, of course he didn't, Mello gave no indication of missing any of that. Mello's anger slowly turned into sadness. He'd made Matt, his Matty, mad at him. He made the gamer hate him and want to leave him laying here with a hard-on…which was starting to hurt. Mello curled his knees up to his chest as best he could, letting out a shaky breath into the thin air.<br>Matt had even wanted to shoot him… He had wanted to hurt him… This was understandable as well, he shouldn't have pushed Matt. He shouldn't have made him work hard, shouldn't have been mean, shouldn't have hit him.  
>The problem with realizing this and admitting it, was that it didn't change that he did it.<p>

Matt was probably standing out back, smoking a cigarette and wishing Mello wasn't home at all and not just tied up in the bedroom. He was probably enjoying the silence, the break, the emptiness of Mello. The blonde would bet a million dollars that Matt also was considering leaving.

Lucky for Mello, he would've lost the bet.

The thought had crossed his mind, but he didn't consider it. Matt had no where to go, and he didn't have any one else who loved him like Mello did. Sure, being head of the mafia was stressful and Mello had no one else but Matt to vent that to, it made sense. Plus, Mello was Mello. He had these moods sometimes.  
>It wasn't unnatural, it was just annoying and inconvenient.<br>This happened to everyone one time or another, and Matt had dealt with it before. Why was it so different now? It wasn't he was just fed up with all of the other times, plus he was bored with mafia business. He'd rather switch up his computer doings, he didn't like repetition. So no it wasn't directly Mello's fault. It was every little thing stacked up to topple over.

Matt flicked his cigarette onto the concrete patio before stomping it out and going back inside.

He wondered if Mello could hear his boots against the wood floor, would he start yelling, would he ignore him, or would he have changed moods considerably and smile at him. The third one would probably creep Matt out the gamer admitted.  
>Mello had in fact, and completely expectedly, did the second one and ignored Matt. Maybe next time this happens Matt should tie him up again<br>"Uh, Mels." He said, leaning against the doorframe. The blonde didn't look up, he didn't move at all. "Mello?" Matt asked, crawling onto the bed and lying behind the blonde. He gently reached up and undid the belt, letting Mello's hands drop to the bed. He pulled the belt away and rubbed the raw wrists, gently folding his arms down by his chest. "Mello…" He whispered into the blondes ear.  
>"I don't know if it's because I'm actually not mad at you, or if it's because I'm masochistic but…" He moved to kiss Mello's cheek, noticing a salty and wet taste to show that the blonde had been crying.<br>Had he hurt him by tying him up? No, Mello had had worse. It had to be Matt being mad at him. "I love you." He breathed.

Mello shivered, letting out a shaky breath. "Why? I've made you hate me, you said you hated me." He croaked. "Mello, it's all the stress and the constant work, we haven't anything else to do and it's killing me. You were the closest punching bag…and you know I could never mean it." He replied, kissing his neck softly. "I don't know what's a lie anymore Matt…I don't know how to tell which is real." Mello muttered, shaking his head.  
>Matt took one of Mello's hands and kissed the knuckles, brushing his lips over the beautiful skin. "I think the big question then is; do you trust me?" Mello turned his eyes towards Matt, his soft lips parted slightly, just begging to be kissed. "Matt…" He said, his eyebrows pulling together in a questioning expression. "Who could I trust more?"<br>The two had the same idea, moving to kiss the other and meeting halfway.  
>Mello rolled to hover Matt, kissing and nipping his wonderful lips, loving the taste of the nicotine still present. He pulled away for a moment and smiled at his lover before pulling off a glove and smacking the gamers cheek before pulling the other glove off as well as Matt's.<p>

"You dare leave me with a hard-on again and I will kill you." He growled playfully, moving down to continue the heated kissing.

* * *

><p>Like it? If you did I want to know, and I may make this into a series. Hint: the next chapter will pick off <em>right <em>where this one left off ;)


End file.
